Let Me Be By Your Side
by Revita Kuzo
Summary: Kembalilah ke sisiku. Jika kau tidak bisa, maka biarkan aku yang berada di sisimu… Kuzo is back with new story! Warning! OOC, gaje, angst gagal, yaoi, judul sama cerita nggak nyambung, typos, pendek, dan kekurangan lainnya. Mind to RnR? Menerima flame dengan senang hati. HaeHyuk couple!


"**Let Me Be By Your Side**"

.

All the cast are not mine.They're belong to God, their parents, and them self.  
.**  
**Pairing : HaeHyuk~**  
**.

Rated T(maybe)**  
**.

Genre : Hurt, Angst.**  
**.

Warning!OOC, gaje, _angst _gagal, _yaoi_, judul sama cerita nggak nyambung, _typo(s)_, pendek, dan kekurangan lainnya._.  
.**  
**Summary: Kembalilah ke sisiku. Jika kau tidak bisa,  
maka biarkan aku yang berada di sisimu…

.

.

HAPPY READING~ :3

.

.

_**Ketika dedaunan berguguran dengan anggunnya**_

_**Ketika titik-titik air membasahi tempatku berpijak**_

_**Ketika dinginnya titik putih menusuk kulit hingga ke tulang**_

_**Saat itulah aku tersadar,  
kau telah meninggalkanku…**_

Aku bersandar di dinding kamarku. Menatap keluar jendela, menatap salju yang mulai menumpuk di jalanan. Kulihat beberapa anak kecil yang sedang asyik bermain dengan salju. Aku tersenyum tipis, teringat saat melihat sekumpulan anak yang sedang membuat boneka salju.

Ini sudah hampir satu tahun. Ia sudah meninggalkanku selama ini.

Apa ia tak bisa kembali? Berdiri lagi di sampingku? Menemaniku lagi seperti dulu? Aku merindukannya.

Di musim salju ini –tepat satu tahun ia pergi—, aku kembali tersadar. Bahwa ia telah meninggalkanku.

_**Bayangan demi bayangan itu kembali**_

_**Merusuk ke dalam jiwaku**_

_**Menyayat hatiku**_

_**Membunuh organku**_

_**Aku sadar,  
ini semua adalah salahku…**_

Mataku terpejam. Bayangan-bayangan di masa lalu lewat di pikiranku dengan begitu cepatnya. Hitam putih, seolah _flashback_ sedang menghampiriku.

Di bayangan itu, aku melihatmu. Kau tersenyum. Mengulurkan tangan kananmu kepadaku. Kau menyebutkan namamu, masih dengan senyuman manis itu. Menanyakan namaku, masih dengan senyuman itu.

Ya, itu adalah saat dimana kita pertama kali saling mengenal. Di sekolah menengah. Saat itu kau adalah teman pertamaku.

Lalu bayangan itu melompat. Ke saat dimana aku marah kepadamu, karena kau menyimpan rahasia itu sendiri. Kau menyimpannya seorang diri, tanpa berniat berbagi denganku. Bahkan, kau menyampaikan kebohongan kepadaku.

Bayangan itu kembali melompat. Saat dimana kau mengejarku dengan linangan air mata yang terdapat di matamu. Dadaku terasa sakit. Tapi saat itu –dengan bodohnya—aku tetap berlari. Tanpa memperdulikanmu.

_**Teriakan itu masih dapat kudengar**_

_**Terngiang jelas di telingaku**_

_**Bergema,  
seolah di gua hampa**_

_**Memekakan telinga,  
membuatku ingin menutupnya…**_

Lalu, kau berteriak. Memanggil-manggil namaku, meskipun aku tidak mempedulikannya. Aku sama sekali tidak menoleh. Meskipun aku tidak lagi berlari. Aku hanya berjalan cepat untuk menghindarimu.

Kau tetap memanggil-manggil namaku. Suaramu semakin tak terdengar di telingaku. Aku menoleh, memeriksa apakah kau masih ada di belakang sana.

Tidak. Aku tidak melihatmu lagi. Aku bertingkah seolah tidak peduli. Kembali kuhadapkan tubuhku ke arah jalanan. Dan saat itu, yang kudengar hanyalah suara klakson truk. Truk yang melaju semakin cepat ke arahku.

Tubuhku menegang secara tiba-tiba. Tidak bisa kugerakkan, meskipun otakku telah memerintahkan aku untuk segera berlari menghindar.

Ketika truk semakin mendekat dan aku hanya bisa menutup mataku, tubuhku terlempar. Tidak, rasanya tidak menyakitkan. Kulitku hanya bergesar ringan dengan kasarnya jalanan.

Rasa menyakitkan itu terasa ketika telingaku mengangkap suara jeritan.

Aku membuka mataku. Menatap ke arah sekeliling. Truk itu telah berhenti. Dengan kerumunan manusia yang berada di mulut truk. Aku berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga. Dengan terseok-seok, aku berjalan mendekati truk.

_**Mata ini tak sanggup untuk melihatnya**_

_**Darah segar yang mengucur itu menodai jalanan**_

_**Noda itu tak layak keluar dari tubuh indahmu**_

_**Kenapa?**_

_**Kenapa tubuh itu yang penuh noda?**_

Refleks, mataku melebar saat melihat darah segar mengucur dari seluruh bagian tubuhmu. Mata indahmu itu terpejam. Wajahmu menampakkan ketidak nyamanan.

Apakah itu sangat menyakitkan?

Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?

Kenapa kau membiarkan tubuhmu ternodai oleh cairan merah itu?

Mengapa kau tidak membiarkan tubuhku yang ternodai oleh cairan merah itu?

Hatiku serasa diremas. Tubuhku menjadi lemas. Mataku masih menatapnya, tetapi tubuhku sudah jatuh terduduk di jalanan. Merangkak, aku mendekati tubuhmu. Orang-orang yang pada awalnya mengerumunimu memberiku jalan untuk mendekatimu.

Kuusap noda merah yang menempel di wajah manismu. Percuma, darah itu terus keluar meskipun aku sudah mengusapnya berulang kali.

Tanganku beralih memegang pergelangan tanganmu. Mencari denyut nadi yang kuharapkan masih dapat kurasakan. Tapi itu hanya harapanku. Hanya dalam khayalanku aku dapat menemukan denyut nadi itu. Aku tak menemukannya.

_**Aku mencintaimu**_

_**Ingin kubisikkan kata-kata itu di telingamu**_

_**Aku sangat menyayangimu**_

_**Ingin kukatakan di hadapanmu**_

_**Aku ingin melindungimu selamanya**_

_**Ingin rasanya aku meneriakkanya,  
agar seluruh dunia tahu akan hal itu**_

_**Tapi aku sudah terlambat**_

_**Bolehkah aku menjemputmu?**_

Mataku kembali terbuka. Kutolehkan wajahku ke arah meja kecil yang terdapat di ujung kamarku. Mata tajamku menangkap sebuah benda tajam yang sudah setahun ini kuletakkan di atas meja.

Mulutku membentuk seringai tipis.

Aku sudah membulatkan keputusanku.

Lee Hyukjae, aku akan menjemputmu.

_**THE END**_

Revita Kuzo kembali~~~ XD

_Mian _baru kembali ke dunia per-FF-an sekarang. Bawa FF baru lagi, bukannya ngelanjutin FF sebelumnya._. Entah kenapa, udah kehilangan _feel_ buat ngelanjutin FF yang sebelumnya yang nggak kelar-kelar itu._.

Sekian aja dari saya. _Paii paii_~

_**DON'T FORGET TO**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


End file.
